Albinos
Summary Albinos is a powerful demon lord selected to participate in the Grand Universal Tournament. He passed the preliminary round and had victory in several rounds until he fought Jonathan DoCrean. Albinos showed very little strength in the first rounds, being the only Demon to pass the preliminary round without killing a single competitor. When he was put into the same match as DoCrean, is when his first showing of true power made its debut. DoCrean was overconfident that he would annihilate Albinos. Albinos was angered by this and finally began to use power. His strength was also not something to scoff at, as he was proved to be well beyond DoCreans equal. He dominated DoCrean for most of the fight, constantly taunting him about being overconfident, yet not knowing about the Creation Deities. It seemed he was going to kill DoCrean when DoCrean activated his True Demon Awakening form. With this form, DoCrean overpowered and defeated Albinos, and his soul was annihilated by Aragor. Appearance and Personality Albinos is a very smart demon, hiding his true power thus forcing his opponents to be overconfident. He is also very set in his ways, believing that the Creation Gods are the ultimate form of life, and anyone not knowledgeable about them deserves death. Albinos is roughly average height, and scrawny. He has some sort of armor on his body, and his head is that of a flaming skull. Personal Statistics Alignment: Unknown Name: Albinos Origin: Crystalblade Age: Unknown Classification: Demon, Warrior Powers and Abilities Tier: At least 4-B, possibly Higher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Immortality (Type 4), Regeneration (Mid), Portal Creation (He is able to traverse several solar systems with his portals), Hellfire Manipulation, Flight, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Summoning (Can call various weaker demons to his side), Pocket Reality Manipulation (While never shown, as a demon lord of comparable power to Jonathan DoCrean, this ability should be a standard for him), Energy Projection and Manipulation, Minor Spatial Manipulation, Absorption of weak flames (Was able to absorb DoCreans flames until he entered True Demon Awakening form). Attack Potency: At least Solar System Level '''(Was more than a match for a Demon form DoCrean, should be Vastly beyond Niadro as DoCrean described him as the "Strongest Being he has ever faced, by far), possibly '''Higher (As he was toying with DoCrean, his full strength is unknown, it is far lower than DoCreans True Demon Awakening however). Speed: FTL+ '(Kept up with DoCrean in their fight) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely around Class Y (Physically comparable with Jonathan DoCrean) Striking Strength: At least Solar System Class, possibly Higher Durability: At least Solar System Level (DoCrean was unable to harm him majorly until he activated True Demon Awakening), possibly Higher Stamina: Virtually Inexhaustible Range: Extended Melee Range with melee combat, Planetary with Ranged Flames, Interstellar with strongest flame attacks. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average (Albinos is a very manipulative warrior, hiding his true strength in his fights so that his opponents would not expect much of him. He also is a very skilled fight, overwhelming Jonathan DoCrean.) Weaknesses: May toy with his opponent instead of ending them as soon as possible. Notable Attacks and Techniques Expert Pyromancer Albinos is very skilled with fire, using it not only to hit his opponents from a range, but to enhance his melee attacks as well. His average distance was enough to hit his opponent while on a different planet, while his maximum output was able to destroy a solar system. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 4 Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Space Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Crystalblade Character